


Ladies Night Out

by SilverWolf7



Series: Lucifer Bingo [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bi Ella, Bi-Curiosity, Bi-Curious Linda, Bisexuality, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, F/F, Lucifer Bingo 2019 (Lucifer TV), Multi, Never Have I Ever, Pan Maze, Prompt Fic, Straight Chloe, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribe Night (Lucifer TV), Women Loving Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: The Tribe play Never Have I Ever on one of their tribe nights.  Chloe says she has never slept with a woman.  She is surprised to find she is the only one.





	Ladies Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> My third prompt fic for luciferbingo! This one being the prompt for Vaginal Sex. Haha, it's funny that is the prompt and it has no actual sex in it. Just a bunch of women talking about their sexual adventures with other women. Don't worry, you all get one story that has to do with sex and involves actual sex (Wall Sex prompt will be Maze/Lucifer.) Alcohol is likely to be next. 
> 
> The prompts in order are:
> 
> Alcohol - Haven't started on it.
> 
> Wall Sex - Haven't started on it.
> 
> BDSM - Statuesque
> 
> Vaginal Sex - This fic!
> 
> Occupational Hazard - Bear of a Time.

Ladies Night Out

Chloe frowned at the shot in front of her with the worrying thought that maybe everyone was right about her not knowing how to have fun. Maze was plastered by her side, laughing at a story Ella had just told. Linda and Ella were well into their drinking as well, but definitely not as much as Maze had been. And so far, she hadn’t had a single drink for the game of Never Have I Ever that they were playing.

And now it was her turn again. She couldn’t think of anything that she could say that Maze wouldn’t do. But she was pretty good at picking out things half the time that either Ella or Linda hadn’t done so she wasn’t alone in not taking a drink. She was running out of things to say though, or at least things she could think of from the top of her head.

She looked at the glass in front of her, looked up to the ladies beside her and sighed. She shrugged and blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. “Never have I ever had sex with a woman.”

To her everlasting horror all three of the other women drank the drink in front of them. Her jaw dropped open and both of her eyebrows rose. “Okay, Maze I get because I hear that all the time, but you two?” She pointed at Linda and Ella. “That actually surprises me. When?”

Ella laughed on the other side of Maze. “Dude, you were there the day I said I prefer women to men. It was on our first Tribe night.”

Chloe blinked, before closing her eyes and letting her head rest against the bar. “Half an hour. I blanked that out apparently.”

Linda leaned over the other two and patted her hand in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. It didn’t come across as such to her though.

“So, Linda, tell us your story,” Maze said, baring her teeth in a smile that reminded her of a shark.

Linda sat up on her stool, cleared her throat and grinned at them. “Not really a lot to say. I did get quite a few women on the phones when I worked the sex hotline, but in person it has only been one woman. She was my roomie during college. Her name was Alicia. We had a deal going on that if both of us were in the mood, we’d have sex with each other as long as we weren’t in a relationship with anyone else. It worked well.”

Chloe nodded along to that, as did the other two, because that seemed to be a common enough thing for people to do if pop culture said anything about it. “Experimenting during college. I never tried. I just never found women sexually interesting.”

Maze threw an arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to her side. “I could change that for you, Decker.”

Shrugging out of the grip around her, she shook her head. “No thanks. What about you, Ella? Are you going to tell us your time with women?”

Ella grinned widely and nodded. “Sure! How about my first time. And I do mean first time. My first love. Her name was Christine, but everyone called her Chrissie. She was my high school sweetheart. I was 17 when we actually had sex the first time, though we had done a lot of other things sexually before that point. We both were also interested in guys, so we decided to invite a boy into the mix at one point. His name was Gary. We stayed together for about two years. Then we finished high school and we all went to different colleges. Though we still stay in touch with each other, our relationship ended at that point. Now Gary is married with 3 children and an accountant. He’s a stay at home dad. Chrissie went into journalism and has a girlfriend. And, well, you know me and what I get up to.”

Maze threw her arm around Ella this time. “Aww you got us girls to fuck around with.”

Ella laughed at that. “Is that an invitation?”

“You bet your sweet ass it is.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, knowing where this was going. “If the two of you are going to have sex, please take it to Ella’s. Trixie’s going to wake up the moment I get home just to check to see I got home okay and I don’t want her overhearing anything.”

Ella nodded at that. “Sure. Want to come join in, Linda?”

Sighing, Linda shook her head. “Postpone that for another day. I have to get up far too early for that tonight. Emergency session with a rather volatile client I need to take care of first thing. In fact, I better get going to sleep this off. Night ladies.”

“Night,” Chloe said, waving as her psychiatrist friend got up off her barstool and began to walk towards the exit. Right after that Ella jumped off hers.

“So! You, me and my place. Come on Maze. I hear you know exactly what you’re doing, just like Lucifer.”

Maze laughed. “Who do you think taught him what he knows? See ya, Decker.”

Ella then said her own goodbye.

She waved them both out, still sitting on her stool at the bar, staring down at her still full shot. Sighing with displeasure, she picked the drink up, swallowed it in short order, put the glass back down and got up herself. 

At least she was going home sober.

She wished she wasn’t going home alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon - Just because I can't remember if I have put this one anywhere else. Maze is Pan but prefers women, just like Lucifer.


End file.
